The Hill
The Hill may refer to: Media Films and television * ''The Hill'' (film) (1965), in British Army military prison (Sean Connery, Ian Hendry, Ian Bannen, Michael Redgrave) * ''The Hill'' (TV series), a 2006 Sundance Channel documentary TV series Print * The Hill, a 1905 school novel by Horace Annesley Vachell * T. H. E. Hill (born 1948), contemporary American author * ''The Hill'' (newspaper), est. 1994, a daily newspaper covering the U.S. Congress and American politics in general Music * The Hill (band), a band that recorded an album with Chris Farlowe Places Australia * The Hill, New South Wales, a suburb of Newcastle * The Hill, a former grassed section of the Sydney Cricket Ground stadium, Sydney Canada * The Hill, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, location of the Edmonton Folk Music Festival * Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada Germany * The Hill, the slang designation for the United States Army Security Agency site located on the Teufelsberg (Devil's Mountain) in Berlin South Africa * The Hill, Gauteng, a suburb of Johannesburg, South Africa United Kingdom * Hill Top, Cumbria, England * The Hill, Cumbria, England, a village in Millom Without * The Hill, a commonly used nickname for Knockhill Racing Circuit in Fife, Scotland ;in Ireland (Eire) * Hill 16, Dublin, Ireland, popular during Gaelic football matches United States * The Hill, drive up California State Route 17 to San Jose, California area * The Hill, alternative name for Mokelumne Hill, California * The Hill (Boulder), a neighborhood and retail district in Boulder, Colorado * The Hill (New Haven), a neighborhood in New Haven, Connecticut * The Hill, a section of Chicago Heights, Illinois that is primarily Latino * The Hill, an NRHP building in Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts * The Hill, a nickname for Tower Hill Park in Minneapolis, Minnesota * The Hill, St. Louis, a historically Italian-American neighborhood in St. Louis, Missouri * The Hill, a nickname for Chapel Hill, North Carolina * The Hill, a distinctive grass-seating area of the student section at InfoCision Stadium–Summa Field at the University of Akron, Ohio * The Hill, a nickname for the Allison Hill neighborhood of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania * The Hill, a nickname for Hill District, a neighborhood of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * The Hill, a distinctive grass-seating area of Memorial Stadium, Clemson, South Carolina * The Hill (Knoxville), an academic area of the University of Tennessee Knoxville * The Hill, a distinctive grass-seating area of Scott Stadium, Charlottesville, Virginia * The Hill, a nickname for Capitol Hill, Seattle, Washington * The Hill, what some people referred to Los Alamos, New Mexico as during World War II ;in U.S. institutions * The United States Congress, by metonymy from Capitol Hill in Washington, D.C., site of the United States Capitol * The Hill School, a private boarding school in Pottstown, Pennsylvania * Cornell University, Ithaca, New York * Hamilton College (New York), Clinton, New York * University of Arkansas campus in Fayetteville, Arkansas * University of Michigan, a neighborhood of dormitories in Ann Arbor, Michigan * United States Air Force Academy, Colorado Springs, Colorado * Washington and Lee University, Lexington, Virginia Fictional places * The location of the home of Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins in the writings of J. R. R. Tolkien * The urban neighborhood that is the center of action in the U.S. television series, Hill Street Blues Other * The Hill, a colloquialism for a pitcher's mound See also * Capitol Hill (disambiguation) * Hill (disambiguation) * Viscount Hill, Richard 'The Great Hill', diplomat * The Hills (disambiguation) * The Mount (disambiguation) * The Mountain (disambiguation)